The Chimera: All that Is and All That will Be
by Uzumaki7
Summary: A reboot of my previous chapter has been done and added to the story with a whole new plot and development. Please review and NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

***** **Title** : The Chimera: All that is and all that will be.  
 ***** **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto nor do I own Young Justice.  
 ***** **Author** : Uzumaki **7**.

 ***** **Author's Note** :  
"This is my first try at a Naruto and DC crossover so I do hope you like it. Influenced by the 3rd Shippūden Movie, _**"Naruto Shippūden: The Will of Fire"**_ this story contains a multi-Kekkei genkai Uzumaki Naruto. This also brings the possibility of multiple Ninjutsu styles featured from various characters through the original and Shippūden shows. Some of them are just for the fun of it but not meant to be taken seriously. Please review and NO FLAMES.

…

* * *

His wrists were shackled together. With each tug he made the connected chains clicked and clattered, even with a bit of his added strength it did not disconnect from each other. It brought a poor impression to him for having to be restraint like this, though under the circumstances it seemed like the best decision to simply play his character out to this person. Unlike the many sheep and wolves he'd come across this one person he was confronted by wasn't like either of the two, no, he boasted something that demanded authority, demanded respect. He most certainly was no sheep, and neither was he a wolf. He was something else entirely and that was enough to make him cautious despite the difference in power.

He was a man garbed in black and grey, protected with armor and possessed a long black a long cape, etched onto his chest was a logo of some kind resembling bat, his helmet that covered his head and upper portion of his face had two long points on the side of his head, resembling bat shaped ears. And like his name, he called himself Batman.

"So you have no memory of how you got here, but you've surmised that you must have entered a rift in the Space-Time continuum and entered here in this world" his voice was gruff to the question, but he had repeated what they had been talking about for the past hour. And during their long talk each of them had given information about one another bit by bit, both of them cautiously not giving to much information that wasn't necessary. From the years of vigorous training, both mind and body it was obvious to both of them they could tell they were holding back what was needed to be said and both were easily calculating to ensure nothing slipped.

"That's right. I was in the middle of a war against an organization called the Akatsuki and leading it was a crazed madman who wanted to conquer my world by casting a powerful illusion from which no one could escape from and have everyone live in a dream world where nothing horrible could ever happen. He said it was in the name of peace; by I called it a lie from how I thought and the other countries too. I, along with my friend and Sensei were the only ones capable of putting up a fight against him. But in the midst of my fight I blacked out, and it wasn't until you showed up and explained to me of the things I don't know, like the Justice League" Uzumaki Naruto explained to him. Despite the obviousness between them in trying to figure out each other, Naruto kept up a façade to make others at ease, an act that he adopted from a doctor he met in his earlier days before the 4th Great Shinobi World War.

"You said you were a shinobi in your world, so you've killed people correct?" he could hear that edginess in his voice, obviously not liking what his profession was.

"Yes, I've killed people. At an early age they teach us, I was twelve when I made my first kill. My world was militaristic, a system involving the shinobi to act as soldiers and act as a weapon to protect our country and its people. From guarding to assassination to torture we would strive at all costs to ensure the survival of our village and in return we gain profit from our work and gain more reputation and increase trading and other businesses with other lands. It may be barbaric to your ways but that's the way we live" explained Naruto.

The pearly white eyes narrowed into slits; clearly he was not contented to hear this.

"But you've mentioned your village was destroyed" he countered, tension and suspicion was beginning to arise.

"Yes it was and I later became a _**'Watari Shinobi' (Wandering Ninja)**_. When my village was destroyed I traveled everywhere all around the Elemental Countries trying to become stronger, that was how I met my Sensei Hiruko who would teach me everything. Hiruko taught me all that I know, he helped in more ways than you could image and with some of his connections I was taught other different styles than just by being a shinobi"

"And what would those other styles be?" Batman noticed the slip up, going further in his past than needed.

It may have seemed he slipped up, but in truth he allowed it. There was nothing for him to gain for revealing information about his power, but there was also nothing for him to hide the extent of his powers either.

" _ **Iryō-Ninjutsu (Medical Ninja Technique)**_ , during the two and half years of training with Hiruko-Sensei we'd go travel and meet up with all sorts of people. Some of them which I would learn from, some were doctors who'd teach me in the medical field. Two of them were professional doctors, Rinha _**'Marisu' (Malice)**_ and Doctor Shinnō. Both were highly profession _**'Iryō-Nin' (Medical Ninja)**_. Shinnō was a retired shinobi who quite the life of fighting and chose to become a doctor in order to save people. He taught me about the medical field and gave me extensive medical knowledge in creating medicine along with a few techniques in self-healing and healing others. However, his training didn't come close to that of Malice's medical knowledge due to her clan being so renowned for its Medical-Ninjutsu" Naruto was almost in an endless chatter, explaining his and their capabilities.

"So you were both a soldier and medic, yet you still chose to be a shinobi?"

"I was in a dark place at the time; wanting nothing more than to take vengeance on the people who destroyed my village was the only thing on my mind. And it still was, though whenever my Medical-Ninjutsu was needed I saw the outcome in saving a life rather than just taking. And when the war came I was able to save as many shinobi with my Medical-Ninjutsu, Shinnō once said _'so long as there are blades that can wound people, there are also blades that can save them'_ "

"And your power, you mention learning various techniques in your travels yet you didn't explain how you're able to do them" Batman responded soberly.

"What I use is called chakra. By combining physical and spiritual energy from the body and then combining it, it becomes what we call chakra. It is the source of life within all living beings; if a person has no chakra within their body then that means death. Within our bodies we have an entire system that produces and allows it to flow all throughout our bodies"

"I see" Batman said before giving a moment of silence. There were numerous outcomes to the Bat's thought. Some good, some bad, that was all there was to it in their conversation. "Tell me, what do you intend to do after this? What do you plan on doing if we let you roam free on our planet?"

"I wouldn't know" Naruto said simply. "What would there be for me. I have no home, no friends, and no allies. There isn't anything in your world for me, nothing for me to gain or to lose"

Batman walked over to his bedside, bringing out a key from his utility belt. Hearing the clicking on the cuffs and come off his wrists the blonde had rubbed them slightly from the irritating feeling he felt.

"I know you could have taken those cuffs off without any problem but you chose to cooperate and that is appreciative. However the league and I will decide on what to do with you. I would advise you stay put and wait for our decision to be made" putting the cuffs away he left the room soon after, and left the blonde to glance around in his lit room. He saw the camera at the corner of his room; no doubt the Justice League was monitoring him. Sighing he laid back on his bed, thinking to himself.

…

* * *

That long conversation was only half of the truth and half of it was a lie. The truth is the Akatsuki never initiated the 4th Great Shinobi World War like they had intended and what really caused it hastened their plans. The 4th Great Shinobi World War—while inevitable—had become premature and was caused by his sensei, Konohagakure's Missing-Nin Hiruko. It was his motive and desire that made the war premature and it was his ultimate goal to conquer the Five Great Shinobi Countries. And the power he used to declare the war was by becoming a perfect and complete immortal shinobi. His power alone truly was something that none in all the world could stand against from after gaining immortality, mastery over the five elements and wielder of five Kekkei genkai: _'Kōton' (Steel Release), 'Jinton' (Swift Release), 'Ranton' (Storm Release), 'Meiton' (Dark Release)_ and the _'Sharingan' (Copy Mirror Wheel Eye)_.

How the likes of Uzumaki Naruto met this character was back during his clash between him and his former teammate and friend Uchiha Sasuke battling against each other in the _'Shūmatsu no Tani' (Valley of The End)_. It had been Sasuke's intention in trying to kill him so that he could acquire the next stage of his Sharingan: the Mangekyō Sharingan. In a fierce duel between friends the battle was especially fierce had come to a close where it was Sasuke being the winner. With every reason to kill him, Sasuke however spared him and continued his path to revenge and power by abandoning his former home Konohagakure and going to Orochimaru—another Missing-Nin and traitor to the village they both originated from.

After the near death experience he gained when Sasuke didn't hold back in trying to kill him, it was at that point when Naruto realized that no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he believe, he didn't have the strength needed in surviving the shinobi world with such wishful thinking. Through the tough years of torment from his own village he tried to become a splendid shinobi and tried to gain the respect of his peers and villagers. He tried so hard to find a silver lining, he made friends and the only one who could understand his suffering tried to kill him. He saved his village but still his people looked at him with spite.

In the end, he'd just disappointed himself for all his failed tries.

He questioned if it was really worth the effort in fighting for a village that still loathed his existence. And in that state of questioning he found an answer. Someone had watched his fight and saw his loss. A person he met shared that loneliness like his, someone who was born without any true talent that could have made him a splendid shinobi.

That man was Hiruko.

As a contemporary and former friend of the Three Legendary Sannin, Hiruko too wished to become a strong shinobi, yet was born with no natural special abilities. To overcome this disadvantage, he developed the _'Kimera Jutsu' (Chimera Technique)_ , a Kinjutsu which would allow him to obtain the Kekkei genkai of other ninja by fusing their bodies with his own. This was sometime after the 3rd Great Shinobi World War, Hiruko's research and findings on the technique were discovered. He claimed the Third Hokage ordered the Sannin to assassinate him, forcing him to leave the village as a Missing-Nin.

It was by chance when they met each other. Hiruko had been in the area when he felt the surges of chakra spike and came to see his battle against Sasuke. Hiruko was an intelligent person, someone who was very patient and precise. But out of everything he'd done he was intrigued by him, for some reason Naruto had gained his interest and made light conversation about his battle and defeat. Out class due to his own reserves being weakened Hiruko could have killed him if he wanted to. Yet he made the effort to speak with him. Naruto didn't know what it could have been, maybe he reminded himself of Hiruko he wasn't sure but Hiruko offered him something.

He offered an opportunity in becoming stronger, an opportunity that would change the course of the world. And he agreed to it.

Becoming Hiruko's apprentice Naruto had placed his allegiance to him and followed him to the ends of the Elemental Countries in search for people with special abilities and Kekkei genkai. Hiruko's goal was to gain users with Kekkei genkai and special abilities in order to become a _'Perfect and Complete Immortal Shinobi'_ and use his newfound power to plunge the world into the 4th Great Shinobi World War and conquer it. And with his help, Naruto had helped Hiruko succeed in becoming an immortal shinobi and plunge the Elemental Countries into the 4th Great Shinobi World War.

He was responsible for plunging the world into its 4th Great Shinobi World War. He was responsible for so much death and destruction because after the war was initiated the Akatsuki entered and hastened their plans in acquiring the Jinchūriki. The good thing about this though, was that he had given up his status as a Jinchūriki to the _**'Kyūbi' (Nine Tails)**_. Giving up all that power was a setback on most things, but he gained a substitute that was just as powerful and just as useful. He was able to perform chakra like everyone else, but he could also perform another source of chakra.

What he chose to replace the Kyūbi's power was in the form of the _**'Reibi' (Zero-Tails)**_. Like the Kyūbi, the Zero-Tails has the ability to sense negative emotions, which it uses to seek out and possess anyone who is emotionally unstable. Afterwards, it begins to feed upon the darkness within one's heart and allows the spirit to create _**'Yami-no-Chakra' (Dark Chakra)**_. The Dark Chakra produced by the Zero-Tails grants its host a great source of power. So long as there is darkness in one's heart within the Zero-Tails' vicinity, it can continuously produce Dark Chakra at an unlimited rate.

Becoming a host for the Zero-Tails it compensated for the loss of power. The Zero-Tails' power wasn't like that of the Kyūbi, it didn't grant Naruto the immense healing factors that the Kyūbi's power would give to its host, so he had to improvise; he needed a way to find a way to cope with this disadvantage he gained from giving up his status as a Jinchūriki. This is where he would turn to _**'Iryō Ninjutsu' (Medical Ninja Technique)**_.

Uzumaki Naruto was in no way a true _**'Iryō-Nin' (Medical Ninja)**_ ; gaining such skills would need decades of study and perfect chakra control. For someone like him, chakra control was very difficult. And it wasn't just the control in his chakra, he need to learn vast amounts of medical knowledge about the human body, diseases and poisons. All of which Medical-Ninjutsu required a user to learn. But thanks to Hiruko's help he was able to master Medical-Ninjutsu and gain extensive medical knowledge. Learning this was no easy task, for a person who learned Medical-Ninjutsu and becoming a Medical-Nin there were four unique laws that differed themselves from the battlefield and shinobi alike.

' _Daiikkō' (First Clause): No 'Iryō-Nin' (Medical-Ninja) shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end.  
'Dainikō (Second Clause): No Medical-Nin shall ever stand on the frontlines.  
'Daisankō' (Third Clause): No Medical-Nin shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon.  
'Daiyonkō' (Fourth Clause): Only those Medical-Ninja who have mastered the __**'Ninpō Sōzō Saisei—Byakugō-no-Jutsu'**_ _ **(Ninja Art Creation Rebirth—Strength of a Hundred Technique)**_ _of the Ninja Art_ _ **'Sōzō Saisei (Creation Rebirth)**_ _are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws._

With these laws the possibility for performing Medical-Ninjutsu was far more complicated that Naruto would have anticipated. But he was able to cope, learning a few methods and performances in using Medical-Ninjutsu that allowed him to defy these laws and perform in the battlefield whether if it was self-healing or healing comrades. This was an unorthodox method that very few had placed together and only a few individuals were allowed to defy these laws and perform a mixture of Medical and traditional Ninjutsu styles. There was Senju Tsunade herself, a Medic-Nin from clan of shinobi who hailed from the _'Oni-no-Kuni' (Land of Demons)_ named Yomi, and the traveling Medic-Nin who was a descendant of the _'Sora-no-Kuni' (Land of Sky)_ , the Doctor named Shinnō.

These few all contained special traits that made them very unique compared to traditional Medical-Nins. Senju Tsunade for her monstrous strength, Yomi who's _**'Yami no Iryō Ninjutsu' (Dark Medical Ninja Technique)**_ was able to increase the human body's potential, and Shinnō who created a _**'Jutsu' (Technique)**_ that allowed him to combine Medical-Ninjutsu with traditional Ninjutsu. And what each Medic-Nin had in common was their ability to utilize both Medical-Ninjutsu and traditional Ninjutsu that allowed them to defy the four laws.

Following Hiruko's method in assimilating people with unique abilities and Kekkei genkai he was able to establish his chakra control by assimilated a kunoichi named Rinha _'Marisu' (Malice)_ who hailed from the Rinha Clan. The Rinha Clan specialized in Medical-Ninjutsu so proficient that they, during past wars, were targeted by shinobi from other countries to steal their secrets. Malice was the most skilled kunoichi of the Rinha Clan when her clan was around. She was capable of using her clan's Medical Techniques and Forbidden Techniques with little effort. And then there was her Clan's Kekkei genkai—an ability that made her a worthy candidate to use the Chimera Technique. Her Kekkei genkai granted its user the ability to absorb chakra either from physical contact or from a distance using a medium of any kind. Not only that, it allowed the user to absorb the memories of the intended target, creating perfect copies. Assimilating her granted him access to her Kekkei genkai along with her memories of her past life and gaining her medical knowledge.

Throughout the next two and half years Naruto had multiple run in with the Akatsuki numerous times but each on separate occasion. And facing them in the war was no surprise. They still lacked the information needed when he gave up his status as the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. But their presence did shift the battle and Hiruko's plan in conquering the Elemental Countries. In the midst of battle where he and Uchiha Sasuke were facing against Uchiha Madara—quite ironic knowing the both of them had turned into Missing-Nin and had more than one occasion tried to kill each other—joined forces in order to fight against the most insane and powerful foe ever. Hiruko aided them thanks to his own chances in facing against the legendary Uchiha.

That's when his world became black and found himself waking up; he woke up in a hospital bed.

Of all places he found himself here lying on a hospital bed. The smell of medicine, that faint scent was always a dead giveaway, plus the bandages covering his body and the left side of his face were also indications of someone giving him medical treatment. And when Batman had come to talk to him, it was from him that he was able to steadily restore his deplete reserves. That's what made Batman so different; he was a man who carried so much hatred in heart. The Zero-Tails' fed and created endless Dark Chakra during their time talking. His depleted reserves had been replenished and granted him the time to heal himself.

Closing his eyes and taking a breath he began. Down to his Tenketsu Naruto increased the flow of ominous chakra being released, feeling it move all throughout his entire Chakra Pathway System. Make sure there were no abnormalities he began to initiate his chosen Jutsu, _**'Nikutai Kassei no Jutsu' (Body Revival Technique)**_ Naruto thought.

From underneath his blankets his entire body had gone to work healing itself. The Body Revival Technique was a high-level Medical-Ninjutsu, and Doctor Shinnō's signature technique. The principals' of this technique was to take advantage of the muscles' ability to grow stronger after repairing itself from damage. Understanding this theory, the Body Revival Technique can repair the user's body and increase its strength by manipulating the "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle of the muscles. So by applying to most basic of Medical-Ninjutsu to the technique his body, not only was he healing at near superhuman levels, but also his strength would increase from the amount of damage he would receive every time.

In a few short minutes his entire body had fully healed. Any abrasions he might have received were healed along with his damaged muscle tissue and organs. Sitting upright on his bedside and placing his feet on the cold floor below, Naruto was undoing the bandages wrapped around his body. Looking at the cast that encased his whole right arm, making it in an L shaped angle he flexed it, causing the cast to rip apart as if it were wet paper. Shaking the crumbles off his arm and rotating his wrist gaining a satisfying popping Naruto made a blissful sigh.

' _With my body healed I might as well kill some time using it'_ Naruto thought and immediately went to the floor and began to do pushups. For now he waited.

…

* * *

' _I wasn't expecting this, but I shouldn't be too surprised. This is probably there way is keeping an eye on me. But I suppose it gives me a sense of purpose'_ Naruto thought. A day had gone by and Naruto found himself in the end result of his choice and the decision made by the Justice League. Giving him an opportunity Batman offered him a position in a developing team made by a few of their protégés and would be performing covert missions. Even for someone like him Naruto was still a trained warrior and asked how much it would pay him. The first response Batman gave him was that it didn't pay him and that he would be provided with a roof over his head and necessities. If there was one thing Naruto had, it was his pride as a former shinobi and Missing-Nin. Naruto refused, he did not want someone's charity. If was going to risk his life, if he was let the League use his service then he requested compensation for his abilities.

So with negotiation Batman did agree so long as he did not kill. That was the League's one rule and if he defied it then he would face the consequences. He may not understand such a thing but he agreed.

 **{"Recognized, Uzumaki Naruto B-06"}**

That robotic female voice echoed just as he teleported from his current location and then fazing into existence in a bright yellow light where he would come into a new location that would be his new home. From here he saw Batman, Black Canary, Aquaman, Hawk Man, the Flash, and Red Tornado along with the team he would be assigned to.

Batman had given him the basic information about his new teammates. The genetic clone of Superman: only known as Superboy, the niece of Martian Manhunter: M'gann M'orzz, the protégé of Batman: Robin, the protégé of The Flash: Kid Flash, and the protégé of Aquaman: Aqualad.

Batman introduced him to the Team, "Allow me to introduce to your sixth member, his name is Uzumaki Naruto".

"It's a pleasure" Naruto bowed. "I look forward to working alongside you all".

…

* * *

 ***** **Author's Note** : It was short, probably terrible to read but got straight to the point about Naruto's possibilities and a bit about his past. I will get to detail about the other characters so just wait till then. So, just review and tell me what you think.


	2. The New Justice

***Author's Note** :  
"This is a reboot to my story with a whole new plot. I will delete my previous one later on, until then please review, NO FLAMES.

 *** Summary**:  
"All is not what it seems. All shouldn't be the way it should be. Something was amiss, something had altered the very fabric of reality to such an extent that no one knew of its presence even when everyday they lived with it. A single grain, a pebble tossed into the sea that was Space-Time and left ripples. And when everything came to blow, it would forever change everything. And who the hell was the blonde with whiskers on his face? That was what Impulse thought when he saw him"

* * *

 _'Ugh, what hit me? I haven't felt this out of breath since... huh, you know I don't even recall ever running out breath'_ shaking himself from the unbelievable amount of pain that had previously knocked him unconscious, _**Bart Allen**_ woke up to find himself, unshackled? Huh? He said aloud where he clenched his hands in a repeated motion, looking at his wrists and ankles. That was weird. He remembered Dick Grayson putting cuffs and anklets on him after managing to sneak up on him. Waking up he found himself in a large part of the mountain and himself lying on a bench.

Internally Bart giggled. Out of all the things a speedster could be taken down from, a sneak attack was the last thing they would ever expect. That thought though got grim when he thought of his grandfather Barry Allen and father Don Allen. A sneak attack, yeah, Bart would rather avoid something like that now. But shaking the grim feeling he looked to see _**Tim Drake**_ in his Robin outfit and _**Garfield Logan**_ as the Beast Boy. Wow. Bart only thought at seeing the living legends of his past timeline alive and well.

 _'It really did work, that's good, maybe we can have a chance at a real future to look forward to'_ even with the amount of giddiness he felt, Bart knew the seriousness in the mission he had. Fix the future, a future where one could hope again. And sacrificing himself for that too. The moment he went back in time, was the moment he was stranded in the past with no way of returning.

It was quiet. Awkwardly so. With a curve of his lips Bart just smiled despite the sober looks they gave, well mostly for Tim Drake with the pearly white eyes of his mask narrowing into slits. Beast Boy however, with his bright green eyes looking at him with curiosity. Without his restraints on it would have been a nice time to high tail on out of here-it would have been pointless anyway but still, that didn't seem like a Dick Grayson move. Wait a minute, where was the Nightwing himself? Bart shrugged, _'Oh well, his loss, spoilers down the road aren't what he'd want anyway'_.

Yet despite what was happening, the young speedster couldn't help but want to give an explanation to all the weirdness that seemed to just have occurred out of nowhere. And you know what, why not. Sure a bit of spoilers but these two really didn't have any major influence to the time flow. No major mode, just a little crash, right?

"You're a tourist from the future?" disbelief traced in Tim's voice, truly not buying into the whole simple thing Bart had said.

Even with doubt evident Bart wasn't phased, "Why so surprised?" he asked, was it really that hard to believe Bart wondered. Well, considering how retro everything seemed, from faucet handles for example he couldn't help think it was really hard for them to believe that when time-travel wasn't even invented. Getting a suspicious look from Tim, Bart tried again. "Look, look, look" saying in haste that only matched with his speed, "guys we should all be friends. I'm really one of you, part of heroic legacy right? My names Bart Allen. Ya'know, grandson of Barry Allen, The Flash"

Spoilers. Ugh, sometimes he was to good for his own good. But still, no mode and that was acceptable.

"Noted" Beast Boy said, a light wave of his green monkey tail behind him with his arms crossed, "Not believed, but noted".

Really? "What's not to believe?" honestly this was getting a bit ridiculous, "I've clearly got Flash's speed, his amazing good looks and frankly I can't wait to meet him" Bart flinched slightly at the thought of his grandfather. Still such a touchy feeling about meeting a dead man, "ya'know back when he was still in his prime"

"You might actually get the chance soon" and thinking of one missing hero from the trio that caught him, Bart saw _**Dick Grayson**_ garbed in his Nightwing outfit, and in his hand he held onto a glass of water. "Wow, Bart, coming all the way from the future you must've worked up quite a thirst" and right there he handed him the glass.

"Thanks" taking a few gulps, Bart parted quickly, "Oh, ah, you're trying to get a DNA sample! You need my spit" smacking his lips together Bart gave a wet loogy for good measure and handed it back to Nightwing. "That's such a Dick Grayson move to do" yup, this was the past alright. That alone was proof enough. Handing the cup back to Nightwing he waved his hand, refusing it.

Wide-eye Tim looked at his mentor, "How'd he-"

Before he could have had a chance to speak Bart spoke faster, finally getting some progress in. "See, I know stuff only a future boy would know, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Garfield Logan"

"Your name's Tim?" Garfield pointed at the Boy Wonder, "and yours is Dick?" for whatever reason the green boy gave a face at his strange name.

 _'Please don't make him think that my parents named me after an actual-'_

"Oops, spoilers!" flabbergasted and wide-eye Bart realized his mistake, "This whole secret identity thing is so retro, I mean you can call me Impulse. Or Bart, or Bart Allen, Bart Impulse Allen, it's all crash" seeing it to be to late now Bart grinned. Then it grew comically when Beast Boy came up to him, asking about events they don't know yet. Like BB asking when he would be leader of the Team, when would he join the Justice League, or even getting a reality television show. Things here weren't all doom and gloom and got such a nice feel to it. A good change a pace Bart was so use to. And still knowing the seriousness in his mission Bart chose not to reveal to much on any of those touchy subjects involving the future even when they had no actual impact on the timeline.

"Oh wait, I just realized something Dick. You had me handcuffed and all, but when I woke up you took them off, doesn't seem like a Dick move there" a brow raised Bart gave a look that just said _what's up with that?_

The trio glanced at once another, they all seemed to understand. "There was no reason to restrain you once the Sealing Formula was placed upon you" Dick answered his question.

"The Sealing what now?" scratching the back of his head, the speedster got up from the bench.

That's when Dick explained, "Pull the elastic from the collar of your suit and you'll see"

Eerily reaching where he told him to pull Bart did as he was told and looked down where he saw a glowing red mark that crossed into an X on his chest, "What the!? When did I get a tattoo?! And since when could you do that?!" No one ever said Dick Grayson could do that? Now he may not have done much on his history but Bart knew for sure Dick Grayson could not do something like this weird glowing tattoo thing on his body. Weird. Weird. Weird. It almost gave Bart the feeling of the mode.

"Wait, isn't Naruto supposed to have come back with Barry and Wally"

(!)

The trio hadn't noticed Bart stiffen at the name. Bart didn't recall ever being told about someone named Naruto? That wasn't a name he remembered, and Bart knew all the names of the Justice League and the Team itself! "Who's-" before he had a chance to ask, something caught all of their attention. With a turn of their heads they saw a part of the room distort. As if the air came to life it moved, resembling like water spiraling down a drain. Twisting and turning wildly with such levels of speed it stunned Bart if hadn't been so attentive at it.

Something was off here. That wasn't air, that was space being collapsing on its own. If he wasn't paying attention and looked closer, he would have missed a black void that was in the middle of the distortions. Space was distorting to such an extreme that it was moving fast, very fast. _'What the hell is this'_ he thought before suddenly a piercing sensation struck his chest left the young boy to grunt from the pain. Planting a hand on his chest a wild burning feeling suddenly came out of nowhere. From the looks of it, it was inward-ing on its own into a large orbital shape that made everything around it hazy.

Quickly looking at the trio no one seemed to panic at the distortion in space. Was this, normal? "They're here" Dick said, sounding amused he walked closer to the spiraling shaped bubble.

"Wally West, grandpa Barry" Bart gasped lightly. That's when Bart saw his cousin once removed _**Wally West** _ and his uncle **_Barry Allen_**. But the third person that came out wasn't someone Bart recognize come out from the void in the Space-Time Continuum.

The third company was a tall man roughly the same age or maybe a little more than Dick Grayson, having short, cropped blonde hair with a slight spikiness to it the blonde had light skin where three thin lines adorn on each side of his cheeks, and weirdly enough both his irises shared a pale blue with white lining surrounding his dark pupils. Dressed in a black trench coat with no buttons or zippers it was left open where a matching colored shirt was worn underneath it, black pants where the ends were tucked underneath white bandages that covered his shins, black open toed sandal. Another note Bart saw the left hand of the blonde wrapped in white bandages too.

Giving a stretch Wally yawned loudly, "I'll never get over the fact, even after five years you can still teleport yourself any time you want to, but beside the point you do know that even with our super-speed we could've used the Zeta-Beams to get here just as easily right?" Wally spoke so casually to the blonde that it had Bart feel a bit of panic when he heard five years.

"I always hated the Zeta-Beams, Wally" the blonde spoke calmly, closing his exotic blue eyes for a short moment before opening them that they seemed to glow on their own. "It's not even teleportation, you're just broken down into a beam of energy sent where the beam ends at, plus you have to have good weather for it to work properly unless you want to have any of your limbs ripped off. I can teleport by tearing the Space-Time Continuum and go anywhere I want to in the world"

"Yeah well, it's rough on the back so can you at least make the ride a little more easy next time" whining childishly the blonde looked at the other speedster with a flat expression.

"Are you asking me to hit you with a Jūken?" narrowing his eyes dangerously Bart saw the color in Wally's face pale suddenly, and waving his hands in defensively Wally stammered.

"Did I say make the ride a little easier next time? What I meant to say was it's the greatest thing ever and way better than some old Zeta-Beam transport" chuckling so nervously brought the blonde to have a lop-sided grin.

"That's what I thought"

His heart just kept pacing when he saw the group greet one another, especially how well they all greeted the blonde with such familiarity that it drove Bart to snap angrily. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Something was not right! Forget the fake persona he made up, just who the hell was this blonde. There was no record of him told about in his future timeline!

"Wait you don't know who Naruto is? I thought you said you were from the future?" Beast Boy questioned loudly, causing the newly formed group to glance at one another.

"I am from the future!" Bart snapped angrily, okay maybe a little uncalled for but still, this was getting really, really weird. "I already know about you guys, but him!? I don't even know who he is! There was never someone by the name of Nar-u-to in my timeline! Just how the hell did you even get here!?" pointing angrily Bart was ready to try and split, if this guy existed here who knows what he could have done to the flow of time. Five years could do a lot.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, but just Naruto is fine" Naruto gave a grin, one that didn't even look like it wasn't even meant for anything other than just existing as an expression. "I guess you could say, I'm a being who came from a different dimension outside of your dimension and has lived here in what you call the past for over five years"

Bart balked. He never got any father than what he had to know about time travel, and if what the blonde said was true-which it may as well be-everything that's happened in the supposed past didn't play out the way they should as he had come to know it, and worse, this lone person had done damage on such a level that his future timeline may not even be what it is. _'A parallel universe'_ Bart shook from that, he almost fell down from the shock. "NO" he said, "no, no, no, no, no!" he screamed, shaking his head to the ideas that could very well ruin all that he was going to do.

Acting on instinct he rushed away from everyone, he had to go. Bart didn't care where but somewhere far. Feeling the familiar feeling of his speed gathering he dashed quickly away from the group, leaving a blur behind.

The group however didn't react to the blitz. Dick who turned to his long time friend Naruto, "How long before the Sealing Formula kicks in?" he asked.

"I used the advance version of the Sealing Formula, the same one I did on Dr. Fate and Superman, he should be drained somewhere in the middle of Happy Harbor by the time we get there" Naruto explained to Nightwing.

Nodding, "Then let's go before he pushes the Seal to far, we don't want him to burn himself alive" giving a short order everyone left quickly.

Everyone left, all but Naruto. Hands in his coat pocket, the new events had left the blond to contemplate about today. After delving into the memories of the speedster Bart Allen, even before Bart knew it, Naruto had long ago realized his presence had to have had an impact in the dimension he now lived. Tearing a small hole in the Space-Time Continuum where he crossed an entire dimension, or universe, or whatever word was out there to describe what he did, his theory on how his influence might effect the flow of time in this reality he lived was indeed right.

In some way he altered the course of this world, dividing it into two separate timelines cutting away from each other where one timeline was effect by his presence and altered it with every choice he made, changing every events and situations not found on the original timeline, while the original timeline he never met the people he would come to know and call his friends. They would never come to know him as he would never have existed and through all those missions they had done together, a team that started out as five would then start out in the original before expanding with life changing experiences that made them grow to the adults they were now.

 _'It may have been five for them, but it's been six years for me living here in this dimension'_ it shocked him, truly it did. But even when he now knew, one dimension was suffering while the other was thriving, and that Bart Allen was now trapped in this separate universe, Naruto had only one thing in mind to all this. "It's worth all the trouble".

It wasn't so much as a facade he created long ago, but an actual portion of who he truly was. This was the true face of Naruto Uzumaki. And what Naruto Uzumaki felt was nothing for what Bart Allen suffered from. He did not care. Whatever happened in that reality in Bart Allen's timeline was of no concern to him. Six years had been enough for him to move on with his life, to leave and cast aside his demons that tormented him and finally enjoy the pleasures that happiness, peace and even love granted him after so much denial since his birth. He almost came to beleive that those were just words and false promises But after entering this dimension Naruto found it all. He finally got what he rightfully deserved. And if Bart Allen threatened what he had, they he would have no other option but kill him if he tried anything.

-Buzz-  
-Buzz-

Feeling the buzzing in his coat pocket the whiskered blonde ruffled through and brought out a small flip-phone he kept. It was a gift from his love. He hated the touch screen smart phones and found the flip phone to be simple and an ease for what was important. Seeing the name of his love he answered, "You called, babe?" he asked lightly, happy to respond to his lover's call.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to tell you our anniversary is coming up soon and we got major plans on what we're going to be doing together"

Hearing her voice on the other line brought him a bit of relief and the growing tension to loosen, "And how could you think I forgot? It's our fifth year anniversary. Though I am gonna admit what kind of surprise you have in mind?" deviously asking, that made the blonde know she was thinking what he was thinking.

"You know you could try and act a little discrete with your hints"

Naruto gave a short laugh.

"Shouldn't you be cooking?" a playful yet stern voice spoke to the second voice.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" a light counter made.

"Fine, babe I'll call you back. Little miss bossy over here is getting all moody"

"Take your time, no worries"

"..."

She gave an odd pause.

"I love you"

It startled him a bit from how random that was. But Naruto felt her love in her words. So honest and pure. "I love you too" he gave same feelings in return.

"I'll make sure to pass it on"

And with a click the call ended. Looking at the small screen Naruto smiled again, flipping the phone down and back into his pocket. He wasn't going to give them up. If Bart Allen threaten it, Naruto would make sure he suffers a thousand deaths and that was a promise. So with that, he followed with the others despite the small delay. But it was worth it.

* * *

 *** Author's Note**:  
"This is a reboot to my story with a whole new Naruto and plot twist. If you like then please review and tell me what you think, NO FLAMES and PM me if you have questions. SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS!


End file.
